


Gem Mates AU (English version)

by FireOpal_Tash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Corrupted Gems, Cracked Gems, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Steven/Spinel, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Time Gem Fusion, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Gem Fusion, Gem History - Freeform, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), Healthy Relationships, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lies, Long-Distance Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Moral Ambiguity, Other, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steven Universe Songs, Steven Universe: The Movie, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash
Summary: "Steven, you have to to choose. Me or her, "said Connie.Steven did not know what to do. If he chose Connie, Spinel would be hurt. Possibly without ever recovering.And if he chose Spinel, he would lose Connie. And it would hurt her.Steven Universe never hurts anyone. So why did fate make him choose, knowing the damage it would do?
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet & Ruby & Sapphire (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 44
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gem Mates AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419087) by [FireOpal_Tash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash). 



> This is a translated version  
> Sorry for any any mistakes, I'm Spanish ^w^'

In a garden, located somewhere in space, there was a figure observing something in the distance. With one hand on their chest, the figure began to move and run with difficulty toward the source of light.

* * *

After giving his message to the entire universe, Steven Universe said goodbye with great difficulty to the Diamonds and headed home. To his home.

Steven arrived back on Earth, warping into a glass dome at the back of the beach house. Connie, his best friend, was seen sitting on the floor reading a magazine, as Steven arrives on the warp pad inside.

"Steven! What took you so long?"

Steven leaped over to Connie and the two embraced, before starting to explain with a sigh.

"The Diamonds. They really want me to move in"

"Why?"

"Because they want to smother me with attention 24/7" he complained. 

Connie could only giggle at the sight of her best friend's grimace.

"Sounds fun~"

"No, it doesn't" he complained even more. He found it hard to believe how anyone could think that spending all their time with the Diamonds could be fun.

"Well, I'm glad I got to see you before heading out" said the brunette, relieved. If she was honest, their relationship was something that worried her greatly. But even more so the health of her best friend.

"You're really going through with it?" Steven tried his best not to sound sad. Too sad.

They both left the conservatory, and begin descending the stairs to the balcony outside Steven's Room. 

"Of course" she replied with resolution "I've always wanted to go to space camp" 

"But you've literally been to space multiple times" he pointed out, confused "And you've done way cooler stuff than just camp there"

Connie understood Steven's doubts, but she was ready. And her parents supported her, something she would never forget. And that's exactly what she said to the boy.

"My parents are doing what they can to support my interests. It's sweet" she enters the room and picks up her duffel bag" Plus, I get all the freeze-dried ice cream I can eat"

Steven soon found another reason for her to stay, apparently.

"But Sadie Killer and the Suspects are playing tonight. Isn't a rock show a little better than space camp?" he almost begged.

Connie looked at him, with a small smile.

"It's maybe equal to space camp"

Steven couldn't help but chuckle as Connie pulled out her vibrating phone from her pocket.

"That's my mom. I should get going" 

Connie and Steven embraced each other again. Connie briefly turned away, blushing with her arms crossed, and seeing her opportunity, she gave Steven a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to blush as well. 

"Okay! Bye!" Connie proceeded to run down the stairs and out of the house.

Steven put his hand to his cheek grinning widely. However, the hybrid felt a strange and alien sensation, which disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. Thinking it was just his imagination, he ignored it, and then ran out onto the balcony to bid Connie farewell.

"Tell everyone at space camp that space used to be super scary and dangerous, but it's great now!" he exclaimed from where he was standing.

"I will!" The girl replied, waving goodbye.

As Connie left, Steven sighed contently and thought about expressing it with a song. But then something stopped him. A feeling foreign to him. Again. If Steven was happy, then why was he suddenly feeling so miserable?

The boy stopped for a few seconds, contemplating what he felt and what it could mean. Something was definitely wrong, if it was the second time he felt it. And the worst part is that now he was sure it was not his imagination. He looked worriedly at the bright sky and ran to his room. He looked at a photo frame of the crystal gems and floated on his bed, lying on it. Then he sat down and thought about telling the gems about this new development. Maybe they would know what to do about it.

The young boy petted CatSteven on the porch, and ran out onto the beach, where Pearl, Greg, and Lion were by Greg's van.

"Hey, Pearl! Hey, Dad!" he greeted them. 

"'Ey, schtu-ball" 

"Steven! I'm learning to play the "bass""

"I keep tellin' her it's "base""

"Excuse me, b-a-s-s spells "bass""

"You're the boss!" Greg finally gave up.

"Heck yes, I am"

But before Perla could start singing about her story, Steven had an urgent need to stop her. He had questions that needed answers.

"Pearl, wait"

"Steven?" At first, Pearl was confused, as Steven never missed an opportunity to sing or enjoy letting others sing. But seeing his worried face, she gave up and became more serious "Tell me what's wrong" 

Noticing the ex-servant difference in tone and demeanor, Greg paid more attention to his son.

"I-I don't know how to explain it. It's... a very unpleasant feeling that appears out of nowhere. It has only happened twice, but it has been during the times that I have been happy. The strangest thing is that it showed... as if it were not part of me?"

Pearl tried to make sense of Steven's words, but without much success.

"So, what you're saying is that you felt something that could belong to someone else?" she asked at the end. 

"Something like this? I'm not sure"

Steven was frustrated at not knowing how to explain himself better. Sure, it was not the first time that he had experienced a similar event. However, last time... it was different. Had he discovered a new power, as a manifestation of his subconscious? Whatever it was, it was not the same as what happened to him that last time. After all, he was awake.

"Steven, maybe you should ask Garnet to see what she sees in your future. Maybe you will get an answer" the pale gem tried. Greg could only listen, not knowing how to help. 

He hummed before nodding. 

"Good idea, Pearl. But if you remember something related to this, do not hesitate to come find me. Any answer is better than nothing"

"Of course. Be careful, Steven" said the tall gem, worried about Steven. 

Steven, who did not want to worry his family, smiled at them gratefully, before entering Leon's mane, who approached Steven at some point during the chat.

Once on the other side, Steven emerged from Lars's head, Garnet catching him in time.

"I've saved you a seat" was the first thing she said, seating the teenager next to the Off Colors, while Lars served the sweet known as Ube Roll, his specialty.

"Thanks Garnet" the boy thanked her with a smile, before remembering why he was here. Noticing the change in Steven, Garnet sat next to him, waiting for his explanation. "Something has happened ... I explained it to Pearl, but she seems to have no idea what it is about. That's why I came here" then he looked at Garnet "to see if you saw something bad or strange happening in my future.

The fusion seemed to be thinking for a while, before frowning. Not that it was visible through her visor.

"I'm not... sure" she admitted reluctantly. That worried her. There were many probable futures, and some of them didn't make sense. Maybe she hadn't seen far enough?

Steven dropped his shoulders, disappointed.

"I don't know if it will help you, but I have already twice felt the feeling of being unhappy when I feel the opposite of that. And like it's not part of me" 

That left a contemplative expression on her part, but without getting the answers her adoptive son was looking for. Except one, there was a good chance it would happen.

"Someone is going to visit us. What I don't know is if it will be with good or bad intentions" she decided to say for the moment.

"A visit? You mean a gem? A new one?" That worried him even more, recalling his bad experiences with visits from other gems. A hand on his shoulder stopped him in his negative spiral of thoughts.

"Steven, whoever they are, they will need your help. Everyone's help. They are hurting. I still cannot find out who they are, what they look like, and why they feel that way. But I do not doubt that something horrible has happened to them" she paused, her gaze somewhat lost, before returning her attention to the hybrid "Prepare yourself for anything that may happen"

Steven could only nod his head knowing it was the only advice she would give him. Before leaving, however, an idea occurred to him. Which didn't surprise Garnet.

"I'm going to look for Amethyst, so we can get together and make a plan"

The Off Colors and Lars stood aside, noticing the seriousness of the situation. However, if something happens, they were going to be there immediately. And that was exactly what they communicated to their young friend.

"Thank you guys" smiled the young Universe, gratefully.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (‼️Just so readers know: I don't hate Pink D, and I won't make her evil or anything like that. But you have to remember that this is mostly Steven's point of view and he doesn't think highly of her, does he?)
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes ^w^'

Right inside Steven's house were said boy, the crystal gems, and Greg. Everyone gathered to talk about Steven's new problem. 

"Steven, that gem is coming soon" Garnet commented after that long silence as he explained what happened again.

The dark-haired one could only nod, lost in his thoughts. There were so many things he didn't know about the gems and about himself. He couldn't help but wonder if it was something to do with him for being him or his gem. Probably both.

A growl was heard from Amethyst.

"I can't stand this wait anymore. Not even the silence. Is there nothing we can do? Or somewhere where we can get the information we need from?" the purple gem asked in desperation.

"I'm afraid not" Pearl shook her head "Unless, of course, we ask the Diamonds. After all, they are the ones that have been around the longest, and they knew Pink Diamond better than anyone. And chances are this new gem knows her if it's affecting Steven"

Neither of them dared point the obvious mistake. No one knew Pink Diamond. Not really. Then a loud, high-pitched sound echoed through the room. Steven was the first to react.

"It's the Diamonds" he informed immediately.

"What do they want now? I thought you made it clear to them that you didn't want to live in Homeworld" Amethyst said annoyed.

"I know, and I did" Steven looked down, somewhat stressed by everything, "Maybe they just need to make sure I'm okay? And anyway, we already talked about asking them for help" 

"Dude, don't try to excuse them from their obvious dependence" admonished the purple gem, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"Amethyst!" Pearl hissed annoyed. It was reminiscent of the old days, something that slightly relaxed the hybrid.

"Anyway, I have to answer, or they will come to Earth personally. And we don't want that" The rest went silent, knowing that he was right.

Once in front of the communicator, Steven activated the Video Call. What surprised him was finding an extra gem right in front of the Diamonds' concerned faces. A pink gem, in poor condition from what he could see, and clearly uncomfortable in that situation. Steven cleared his throat, before speaking.

"Blue, Yellow, White" he said by way of greeting "Who is your new friend?" he winced slightly because it was obvious that they were not exactly friends, but they certainly knew each other, if their expressions were anything to go by. Some fear and worry. Worry he could understand, but fear? That was new. 

"It is... a somewhat delicate subject," Blue began, always the one who was most careful when speaking of the three.

"This gem you see in front of you, Spinel, is one of... Pink's gems" Yellow continued, pausing at Her name. It was no secret how much the name of the youngest diamond affected everyone.

Steven nodded slowly, giving himself the freedom to get a better look at the new one. She was certainly pink, but her colors seemed muted, and somehow, her shape was dirty and worn. That didn't bode well with him. 

"What happened?" He finally asked the question that everyone knew was the most important. And the root of the problem.

"She was..." Here, Yellow didn't dare continue.

"Abandoned in the Garden they shared for 6000 years at most" White finished for her partner. For once, she looked serious and hurt "One of Pink's precious treasures, left to fend for themselves in the old Garden they shared" Her words sounded almost like whispers, but easy to understand. Disappointed. 

That made Steven stop breathing for a few moments, frozen when he discovered another of his mother's mistakes. And what was worse... is that it was a gem that was hers originally, and she left her voluntarily. Not for the actions of others, but her own. And without a good reason, like with Bismuth. Or Volleyball (he knows in that case she didn't have an option). Or the Diamonds. It was her own decision, a selfish decision. 

It was somehow even worse, because Spinel must have been conscious all along, being able to return to Homeworld now. Speaking of which... 

"Spinel?" He caught the attention of the gem, apparently lost in her thoughts, gently so as not to scare her. He didn't want her to think that he was just like his mother, after all "Could you tell me why you decided to show up now?"

Seeing her tense, Steven couldn't help but wonder if, perhaps, she misunderstood his question. He didn't even want to know what she was thinking. Then, unexpectedly, he heard her voice. Soft, and with a particular accent that made it part of her charm.

"I received your message" was her reply.

A frown appeared on the hybrid's forehead, trying to find out what she was talking about, when he remembered the broadcast he had made with the other Diamonds a few hours ago. "Then she heard everything about that..." he thought "but now the question is: does she think I'm Pink Diamond? I hope not" 

"That's good" he smiled sincerely "I'm glad it got to you. Otherwise..." No one dared to finish that sentence.

"Spinel" he called her name again. Why did he want to say it again?

He was sure that was the same gem that Garnet spoke of. Although, she had believed that the pink gem would appear alone and on Earth. Well, the boy thought, this is better than nothing, or worse, another attempt to kill me and my family. And Earth. "Spinel," he repeated, taking more control of his body and emotions "Since you are new, and you are probably confused, I invite you to Earth to help you better acclimatize to this new Era"

He smiled at her again. She never returned any of his smiles. It was heartbreaking, but Steven had faith. He knew he could help her, just like with the others. And... he felt responsible, not only for the damage his mother caused, but because he was the one who made her take this new step. A step towards freedom. Spinel deserved that and more, after waiting who knows for how long in that garden the Diamonds mentioned.

"White, Yellow, Blue" He looked them in the eyes, grateful and wanting them to know that he was saying it from his heart "Thank you. Thanks for letting me know. I will personally take care of her safety and health” he promised. It was the least he could do.

"No problem, Steven" Blue turned her gaze slightly to the little gem in front of her, a look full of sorro " I trust you take good care of her.

Blue was certainly, or turned to be, the most compassionate of the three.

After saying goodbye and promising to come find Spinel himself, the young diamond switched off the communicator. He was exhausted. More than exhausted. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle Pink's continual mistakes. He sighed heavily. It was going to be a long day and it hadn't even started yet.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes ^w^'

After explaining the little he learned from the Diamonds, Steven studied the crystal gems closely. His instincts told him that one of them knew about Spinel. Someone knew her from before.

"Pearl?" He immediately noticed the nervousness of the pale gem "Is there something you want to tell us?" His frown deepened as she looked away from him. Her hands put together. 

Garnet, Amethyst and Greg stayed behind, not wanting to get in the way. 

"Pearl" he used his deepest voice, not giving her any option. The tall gem sighed. 

"I didn't know her personally, but we did meet a few times, in... the garden" she confessed. That broke something inside the hybrid.

"You knew? Why didn't you ever tell me?" He clenched his hands into fists "Did it never occur to you that she might have been waiting there DURING ALL THIS TIME !?" The gems and Greg suddenly stood up when they saw him scream and hit the table in front of him. It wasn't new, but also not normal, seeing Steven this angry. A faint deep pink line appeared on his face that soon disappeared. No one noticed.

"Steven, son, I don't think..." Greg started, but was interrupted.

"Not now, Dad. I want to hear what's her excuse. Why didn't Mom ever go after Spinel? How come I never heard from her until now?"

Pearl's eyes were wide, fearing Steven's reaction to her possible answer. Seeing her like this, Steven snorted, still annoyed but calmer. More hurt than anything else. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me...? We could have helped her much earlier. She could have been part of this family"

The disappointment in the young diamond's tone of voice was even more painful to hear than his screams.

"I-I'm so sorry, Steven. I really didn't know that she had stayed there. I thought..." She looked Steven in the eye "I really believed that Pink had taken her to Homeworld. I didn't think she would have left her in the garden" Pearl shook her head, hugging herself. She knew that, once again, she had broken the teenager's trust. And she was going to have to work hard to get it back.

"That is in the past, there is no point in thinking about it," Steven said with a sigh, unable to look at Pearl. Instead, he turned his attention to the other two gems and Greg "I would like for Spinel to feel welcome. I want her to be comfortable on Earth. Can you do that?"

"No problem, Stevo. It will be as if we have always been friends" Amethyst said with a big forced smile, trying to clear the tensed atmosphere. Steven nodded turning around. He had to go get Spinel.

"That's what should have happened from the beginning" he said aloud, without realizing it, before climbing the stairs.

_(At Homeworld)_

Upon arriving at Homeworld, Steven looked around for the new gem. He did not have to look far, for she seemed to have been waiting for him. Next to the Diamonds. He quickly ran to them.

"Hey" he said by way of greeting "And this welcoming committee?" he asked jokingly, trying to improve that horrible day.

"Spinel didn't want to wait for you alone. I think she's a little nervous to meet you. After all, you're Pink's son" Blue said happily. Sometimes she was somewhat oblivious about certain things.

"Oh?" Steven looked at Spinel, noticing how she avoided his gaze "Well, I'm glad, because I also wanted to meet her in person"

That caught the pink gem's attention. 

Spinel, now that Steven could get a better look at her, had her heart-shaped gem right in the middle of her chest. Her pigtails, also heart-shaped, were half undone. The rest of her body looked somewhat dirty and her legs were scratched, as if something had kept her tied. That worried the young diamond. He approached her carefully.

"What about those wounds? What happened to you?" he asked, concerned. _Maybe I should heal her... but that will surely make her more uncomfortable,_ he thought. He gave up after noticing the fear in her gaze.

"Oh, i-it's nothing. Didn't we have to go to that Earth thing?" she replied quickly, trying to distract the young diamond, having watched Steven approach her in such a sudden way. Then she looked at the diamonds, worried, remembering something "Will we see each other again, my Diamonds?"

"Of course, my dear" Blue affirmed with a smile. She was glad that the other gem wanted to see them again. 

"Homeworld is open to everyone" continued White, clapping her hands.

"So feel free to visit us whenever you want!" added Yellow enthusiastically. 

That did manage to get a small smile out of Spinel.

After saying goodbye to the Diamonds, they both made their way to the portal. Steven hold her hand, his characteristic smile on his lips, giving her the courage she needed. They both climbed onto the platform.

"I'm ready" she said with more courage than she actually felt. This would be the first time she would be out of the Garden... and from Homeworld, although she was in the latter for a short time. _Here comes Earth. Pink's colony..._

_(On earth)_

During Steven's time at Homeworld, Garnet, Amethyst and Greg took the opportunity to hang a sign saying "Welcome to Earth" plus "Spinel" added below. Greg tied the last balloon before letting it float to the ceiling, along with many others. And just in time, because then the portal lit up. Steven and Spinel appeared a few seconds later.

"WELCOME TO EARTH SPINEL!" Greg, Garnet and Amethyst exclaimed, receiving a small yell from the pink gem, which clung to Steven's arm. Pearl was outside, watching them from the window. She needed time to prepare herself for the inevitable meeting.

"Easy Spinel" Steven chuckled lightly "They are just welcoming you"

Spinel looked out from behind the hybrid, noticing two gems and another figure. One that wasn't a gem, Spinel was sure. The purple one, which looked at her with a grinned and thumbs-up. And the other, a fusion, which smiled, and was the first to approach her. Steven pulled back slightly to make way for the other.

"Spinel, I am Garnet. If you have any questions, you can come to me" Spinel just nodded, still somewhat stunned. Something inside her formed. A strange warmth. She returned the smile tentatively.

"And I'm Amethyst. If you are willing to make jokes, I am your gem!" exclaimed then the quartz. Spinel's smile widened at that possibility. It sounded like fun.

"I am Greg. I am... human, Steven's father. I have no powers, but you can still talk to me whenever you want" Greg introduced himself awkwardly. 

The pink gem was happy for the first time in a long time, noticing that there were people who seemed to accept her. But then her gaze went to the door, which had opened. Pearl was there, unsure whether to enter or not. The smile faded. They both refused to look at each other in the face. Pearl still felt bad about forgetting her, and Spinel... Spinel just felt horrible again at seeing that Pink's pearl was there. She was always there. _Why did Pink never take me with her? Why her pearl? Why Pink?_

"Spinel, I ..."

"I don't want to hear it" she snapped. Her voice, not so shy anymore. She hid her dark gaze, turning her back on everyone and heading for the door, determined to ignore Pearl. "Can we talk, Steven Universe?" the pink gem asked from there.

"Just Steven" He scratched the back of his neck, not quite sure what to do. But if the other gem wanted to speak to him, who was he to refuse? "Ok" he sighed.

The boy looked at the rest of his family.

"Can you... wait a little? It won't take long, I promise" was all he said before leaving. The group could only nod as the door closed in front of them. 

Spinel was already several meters away, facing the shoreline. Steven wasted no time in approaching her, sitting next to her. He waited a few minutes in case the other wanted to speak first. Silence. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, noticing her distant gaze. He opened his mouth to ask her if she was okay when...

"You know, I didn't think it possible for one to feel so good and so bad at the same time" she let out a bitter laugh. Steven did not have an answer for that. He let her continue "And being here is even worse than I thought" the gem closed her eyes, clenching her eyelids with her hands, noticing that a couple of tears threatened to fall "I don't even know what I'm doing here. I don't wanna be here. It hurts so much to think that this big piece of dirty land was what took my best friend away from me!" she snapped. Her tight throat wouldn't let her continue, but she put her hands back on the sand. Her hands buried themselves in that strange sensation, warm but scratchy and fine at the same time. It calmed her.

Steven wanted to defend his home, but knew it was not the right time. After all, Spinel was not in her right mind. 

"Well, it's not that I'm excusing my mother, but I don't think it was just for Earth. Yes, it's true that she wanted a colony, but..." he sighed heavily while gazing the ocean "I don't want to believe that she'd left you there without thinking to come back for you. A lot has happened since she got Earth.

"Like what?" the heart-shaped gem asked, frowning.

"Well, you heard that message yourself... There was a war, and Pink must have had a lot on her mind. It surely wasn't her intention to forget about you...!" he explained nervously. Spinel snorted, cynical at such words. Neither of them believed that excuse.

"And after that? Am I that easy to forget? Am I really that replaceable?" 

"No, no, of course not" he stopped suddenly "Oh yeah... That reminds me, did you say you were her best friend? How is that?" he turned his entire body in her direction, giving her all of his attention. That's something that had been bothering him. Everything about this situation has been bothering him, frankly.

"You don't know about that..." She stated more than questioned "You don't know anything about me, right? I can't believe it..! Did she never told anyone about me!?" Spinel moved her hands into her hair, grabbing her loosen pigtails and pulled. She pulled until they were completely undone. Pulled until more tears came out of her closed eyes. Another pair of warmer hands stopped her.

"Spinel" Steven called "Please, listen to me. Whatever has happened in the past, leave it in there. Now you're here on Earth with us. You're not alone. And we're going to help you with whatever you need. So... please, please, don't hurt yourself again. You don't deserve any more pain.

Tears kept coming, slowly this time, from the fuchsia eyes. Her trembling body was enveloped by the hybrid's arms.

"It's okay to cry. Let it all go." They were like this for a while. Neither of them was in a hurry to get back to the beach house.

The Crystal Gems were observing them from afar. Pearl, Amethyst and Greg looked at each other.

"Shouldn't we go...?" Amethyst began. Pearl shook her head.

"It is better to give them some time alone" was Garnet who spoke this time "Spinel needs support. We will be that support. Starting with Steven"

_I have a bad feeling... Steven, I hope you know what you're doing_. Garnet thought, not taking her eyes off the duo.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, she didn't changed her form... Yet xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes UwU'

_(in the afternoon)_

Spinel and Steven were in the latter's room, after coming back inside the house and spending a few hours partying with the rest of the Crystal Gems and Greg. During that time, everyone had relaxed to the point of having a good time. Steven was proud that everything had turned out so well (especially because he had met a gem without her trying to kill him. Unless it happen to be like with Bismuth. The boy really hoped it didn't end the same way as that time).

Meanwhile, Spinel has been thinking during her time on Earth. Thinking about everything that happened to her and the people she met along the way.

The novelty, the unknown, still terrified her. But she was happy. So far, everything has worked out.

But for how long will the calm last? Something was going to go wrong, for sure. She never felt very lucky, even during her time with Pink.

Those memories were bittersweet. What happened stained them with pain and anger for that diamond. And her games. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She didn't want to remember. 

"Spinel?" Steven called noticing how downcast the pink gem was "Is everything alright?"

The gem looked at him, not quite knowing what to do. Tentatively, she moved around the room, aware of the young Universe's gaze on her, until she reached the side of the bed. Not that she knew what it was. After running her hand through that strange cloth, Spinel sat on it, returning Steven's gaze again.

"What now?" she asked, going straight to the point. Confused, Steven moved towards her, intending to sit next to the pink gem. However, seeing how her body tensed, he decided to stop where he was.

"What do you mean, Spinel?" he questioned softly. She tore her gaze away from him, feeling it was too intense for her liking. Too focused on her.

"Surely you don't want me to stay here forever. This is your home. And I ... I'm just a guest-" she was interrupted.

"What are you talking about? Spinel, while I agree it's not a good idea for you to stay here forever, it certainly wouldn't be bad to stay for a while. And if you prefer, we can always ask Bismuth to build a house nearby, so we can visit each other. This can also be your home, after all. We accept everyone!" He exclaimed, enthusiastic, but not very optimistic.

Spinel didn't want to be a burden, for she knew how clingy she was, and how intense and annoying she could be. She'll make everything worse. Surely those were the reasons why Pink left her. _My best friend... She abandoned me because I was a nuisance to her. She hated me. And I didn't see it. I was so easy to replace. No. I don't want to be like that anymore._ She shook her head, standing up suddenly.

"No"

"No?" questioned the hybrid, puzzled. 

"I don't want to be a burden, and I don't want to be in a place that reminds me so much of her" it wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either. 

"But..." he tried. Then he changed his mind. It was better for Spinel to choose for herself "Okay"

"Is it?" She said surprised. She expected the boy to be more insistent. The pink gem wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

"Of course! If that's your decision, who am I to change your mind?" he replied with a smile. Gently, he reached out and took her hand, laying his other hand on top of hers "and if for some reason you decide you prefer to be here, I will support you. We all will" Spinel felt her face and her gem warming up.

Steven Universe, in her opinion, was too nice. She nodded, unable to reply verbally, her throat tight.

The next few minutes passed in silence, both enjoying the quiet, when the brunette came up with an idea.

"Today is your first day on Earth, and there's still some hours left before nightfall" the brunette began after releasing her hand, and heading to the TV "Would you like to see a movie?" He turned to look at her, his hand on the device, this time. Spinel was unable to say no to that face. Not that she would have refused even if he hadn't looked at her like that.

_(_ _In another part of the house)_

Sunlight illuminated the room, where the crystal gems were staying. Greg Universe was nowhere to be seen. Pearl paced back and forth, while the fusion and the quartz nervously watched her.

"Pearl, you need to calm down. Steven doesn't hate you, and neither does Spinel" Amethyst said tiredly.

"No, we don't know that" she said without pausing in her walk "I made another mistake. I should have... had remembered Spinel! I don't understand how I could forget about her" the pale gem continued. More and more agitated "I destroyed Steven's trust after he found out about Pink Diamond, and now... I did it again. And don't get me started on Spinel...! She probably doesn't want anything to do with me"

Amethyst sighed, feeling useless. She didn't know what to do, or what to say, to make Pearl feel better. Garnet, on the other hand, was silent. Not because of what was happening in the present, but in the future. Or rather, various futures. She couldn't see what was going to happen. Not about Spinel. And not about Steven. And that made her uneasy. There was missing information, a detail that escaped her.

"Garnet? What do you see?" It was Pearl who spoke, noticing the silence from the fusion. That peeked Amethyst's interest.

"I'm not sure..." she replied "There is something about the future that I can't see. Steven did not ask the Diamonds about his problem. We need the information" Admitting that they were again unable to help was heartbreaking for everyone. Even if she didn't show it outwardly, she was really very concerned about their adoptive son. 

"You know what? I'm going to contact the Diamonds myself. I don't know why Steven didn't tell them anything, but I'm not going to stand idly by" Amethyst made a decision. Pearl ran to her, grabbing her shoulder.

"Wait. Amethyst, we don't know if they are going to tell us the truth and..." the ex-maid commented with difficulty. Maybe the Diamonds didn't know anything either. And that was even more terrifying.

"And what? We can't just do nothing. " she said, increasingly frustrated "Steven does not even have to find out about this. We can tell him that we got the information from Bismuth or something.

"That won't work" said Garnet. 

"And I don't want to lie to him again. He might find out, and this time we would have no excuse. He would never forgive us!" Perla pointed out.

"Pearl is right. But we cannot continue like this either. Tomorrow one of us will keep Steven and Spinel busy (which means, distract them), and the other two will go to Homeworld" ordered the fusion. It was not the time to question her. Both nodded in silent agreement.

_(going back to Steven and Spinel)_

Both were in front of the television, surrounded by several blankets and cushions on the floor, lights off. Basically it was a sleepover.

"Steven?" Spinel called, noticing a strange sound coming from her side. Receiving no answer, she tore her eyes away from the screen to look at the young diamond. Steven was sleeping peacefully, his head resting on her shoulder pads.

 _Oh_ , Spinel thought. _I wonder if this is also something only humans do._

Not wanting to disturb him, she didn't move from her position. Her attention returned to the movie. The boy said it was one of his favorites, but Spinel didn't understand why something called the DogCopter was so interesting. Still, she liked it. It just seemed weird to her. Nor did she understand how this device worked. The characters, were they trapped behind that screen? Or maybe they are not alive... It was all so confusing.

There was a knock on the door. The pink gem didn't noticed. The door opened silently.

"Steven?" said a voice in a whisper.

"Steven is not present" she also answered in a whisper, thinking it was what she was supposed to do.

"Oh. Hey, Spinel" Pearl carefully opened the door completely "What are you doing on the floor?"

The other gem moved ger head slightly to look at the other, while trying not to disturb the hybrid. She didn't want to turn her back on the tall gem. Spinel didn't trust her, yet.

"Steven said this was a... sleep... Sleepover?" she pronounce that word with some difficulty "He also said it would be more comfortable for the both of us" 

"Well, that explains the mess" she mumbled. Then she looked at both sides of the room before turning her attention back to the figures in front of her, noticing the sleeping boy. She smiled motherly.

"Do you think you could help me, Spinel?" Pearl asked, approaching them and turning off the TV.

"Help with what?" 

"Taking Steven to bed. It is where he should be, now that he is asleep" the pale gem explained, while fixing the bed.

"Asleep," repeated the heart-shaped gem, carefully rising from the ground. She didn't want to wake up Steven. 

"Come here" she gave a little tap on the bed, encouraging Spinel. 

Spinel, with Pearl's permission, moved toward the object, and deposited as gently as she could the boy on that soft surface. She knew from experience, sitting down there earlier, that the other was right. The bed would be more suitable for Steven.

Taking a step back, she watched the former Pink Diamond's pearl tuck the boy. The same one that gave her another chance. The boy who invited her to stay in his home, even if it was something temporary. How can someone be so sweet?

"Thanks for helping me, Spinel." Pearl's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She nodded shyly, not daring to say anything "Why don't you join me downstairs?" Those words made her tense immediately.

What do they want? Why down? So Steven doesn't find out if they do something to her? A hand on her shoulder, the same one Steven leaned on earlier, she couldn't help noticing, brought the pink gem out of her thoughts again.

"I know that you may not trust us right now. But I promise you, we won't do anything to you" Said Pearl like she read her thoughts. 

"Then why...?"

"Because Steven needs to rest, and if we stay here we risk waking him up," the pale gem explained, with great patience.

"We have to leave him alone so he can do this... sleep thingy?" Spinel asked, somewhat confused.

"Trust me, Steven will thank you later"

"Oh..." Spinel looked at the hybrid's face again, feeling somewhat guilty for not leaving him alone earlier, if he needed it so much to sleep well "Ok" 

"Thank you" the other gem smiled kindly.

They both left the room and descended quietly, except for the strange squeaks of the pink gem's boots. And as everyone waited for Steven to wake up, Spinel laid her hand on her gem, noticing a strange but familiar warmth coming from it. She is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Important: no one trust the Diamonds, but that doesn't mean they are not trying to be better - the Diamonds I mean xD And I swear everyone will have their time to shine and be better)


	5. Era 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends are made, old friends are found.  
> A part of the history of the Gems is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, an explanation about certain words that I will use: - things like 'daughter', 'mother' and 'sisters' is not in the sense of family, but of creation, superiority in a more friendly way, and closeness.  
> After all, gems have no family. Not until Steven. It is a simple connection that has no words, that's why I use those. If it bothers you, my apologies. You can change the words for others, if that is what you prefer.
> 
> Also, sorry if there are mistakes, I'm Spanish ^w^'

It was a warm and bright morning when Steven Universe was woken up by a commotion below. Still a bit sleepy, but worried about what might have happened, Steven ran down the stairs, almost hitting the wall. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary at first, until he saw smoke coming from the kitchen. He headed there, somewhat amused by what he saw. Amethyst, Pearl, and Spinel were covered in bread dough, flour, and... something he guessed was cream. The smoke was coming from the oven, apparently.

"What are you doing?" He asked, holding back his laughter. The gems looked at him somewhat embarrassed. Well, Amethyst seemed to be having fun more than anything, and Pearl seemed worried, trying to get rid of the smoke. Spinel, however, looked at the ground with a really red face. "I... I just wanted to make you the brakefat" she mumbled, trying to explain.

"Don't you mean 'breakfast'?" the purple gem snickered, one hand over her mouth. She couldn't resist, really. That pink gem was very... cartoonish. And funny.

"Ha ha ha" Spinel mocked her, annoyed by the other's attitude "It was your fault it ended up like this. You told me to..." Their discussion stopped short when they heard Steven's free laugh. When was the last time he laughed like that? None of them remembered. And the heart-shaped gem was very captivated. Amethyst snickered again at the sight of Spinel's face, which brought her out of that state.

"S-shut up!" she complained, he cheeks flushed. Ame laughed again. 

"Ok, ok. I'll stop now." she got off the counter, brushed off the food scraps and headed in front of Spinel "To make it up to you, how about I take you to the funniest place in all Beach City?"

That invitation was... very tempting, she had to admit. And Spinel smiled enthusiastically, forgetting the disaster that surrounded them.

"Now, Amethyst? Really?" Pearl pointed at the mess, almost hoping they would understand her. She knew better than that tho.

"I don't see what's the problem. Spinel still needs a tour of the city" the purple shrugged, completely unconcerned.

"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled annoyed.

Spinel, once clean, approached Steven, arm in arm, watching the scene in front of them. It was funnier than her misfortune on her first attempt at cooking.

"We better get going, before Pearl makes us clean everything up too" Steven whispered, walking in the direction of the door.

"Wait! Steven...!" Amethyst yelled running after them, ignoring Pearl, who kept talking about how irresponsible she was. Ah, the old days...

It didn't take long for the three of them to get to the Big Donut. After running part of the way, of course. Breathing somewhat ragged, Steven looked at Amethyst.

"Amethyst, why, ah, this sudden interest in being a guide?" He asked somewhat curious, still catching his breath.

"Eh, no reason. Someone has to do it" she replied absently.

Noticing how the smaller gem got all of Spinel's attention, Steven snorted, somewhat irritated. He could be a guide too. He had done it many other times, after all, hadn't he?

"Hey Ame-" He was interrupted again by the purple who made a loud exclamation as she pointed to another place, managing to capture Spinel's attention even more.

Steven grunted. The purple gem kept walking, showing and pointing at everything in their path, Spinel behind her as she looked at Steven with concern. It hadn't escaped her attention how very dejected the boy looked. The brunet's good humor seemed to have vanished the moment Amethyst had offered to accompany them.

"Spinel, look over there!" Amy exclaimed again, pointing to one of the buildings there. They were in Little Homeworld now "There are the gems I mentioned earlier. Come on"

Steven hadn't realized, until now, that she had been talking about other gems, or that they had arrived at Little Homeworld. They both approached the center, Amethyst calling out to said gems, while Steven lagged behind. Today nothing was going well. It was too early for this. He sighed, his hands fisted in his pockets. He did not want anyone to see him in that state. And it was ridiculous, to be honest. There was no reason to be upset. He should be happy for Spinel.

"Lapis! Peri! Bis!" she called again. The three mentioned gems appeared shortly after, Bismuth carrying a heavy weight on one of her shoulders.

"Hey Amethyst!" The smallest gem greeted, being caught by one of the arms of the purple gem "Stop it!" she complained, managing to get rid of it "You know how much I hate when you mess with my hair"

"Heh. Whatever you say dwarf" she stuck out her tongue. Peridot hid behind Bismuth, her cheeks puffed out.

"And who is this gem?" Lapis Lazuli asked, noticing the pink one.

Spinel looked away, pretending to be looking for something, or someone, before approaching Steven and wrapping her arm with his. She was feeling nervous again.

"It's okay" Steven reassured her, and turned his attention to the blue gem, at whom he smiled "Lapis, this is Spinel. She is new, and today she is here to learn a little about our planet, right?" He looked back at Spinel. Spinel nodded, implying that it was true.

"Nice to meet you, Spinel. I am Lapis, Lapis Lazuli. The dwarf gem is Peridot. And the gigantic gem over there is Bismuth.

"Diamonds are bigger" Spinel commented on impulse.

Well it was true. Bismuth was small compared to the matriarchs. Lapis snorted, especially when she saw the shocked faces of her companions.

"I like this gem~"

Spinel beamed at her accomplishment. Even if that was not her intention. She wasn't as rusted as she had originally believed. Steven was an exception.

The rest of the day they took a detour. The gems were telling stories, taking again all Spinel's attention. Amethyst was the one in front of the entire group, leading animatedly. Steven stayed behind once more, noticing how Spinel was acclimatizing. Soon she wasn't going to need him... It was Bismuth who noticed this, heading back, until she was next to Steven.

"Hey, buddy? What's wrong?"

"Bismuth?" he was surprised to see her there. He shook his head and with a forced smiled said "it's nothing"

The multicolored gem frowned, not believing him at all. It was clear that the hybrid was upset about something.

"Come on, tell Aunt Bis what's wrong?" she insisted.

The boy sighed again, knowing that the other was not going to give up. His gaze fell on Spinel, who was talking to Lapis, as she showed her one of the trees. Spinel seemed amazed. 

"It's just that I thought I could help her" referring to the gem with two pigtails.

"I don't see the problem, it seems to me that you're already helping her"

"That's what it looks like, isn't it? But I didn't do anything. The others are the ones helping her. Showing her everything. Telling her everything she needs to know. And I don't know how..." he complained hands in his hair. 

"Steven. You, better than anyone, know that you cannot pressure others to do what you want, even if your intentions are good" she admonished him.

The hybrid was embarrassed to notice that this was what he had been doing. 

"Besides, isn't it your presence that makes her feel so relax around us? If you look closely, you will notice that you do more than you think. Give yourself more credit, Steven. You deserve it. "

She patted him on the shoulder, before returning to Lapis's side, changing the subject, noticing Peridot and Amethyst were about to start an argument.

"I guess you're right..." Steven whispered, relieved.

* * *

_(in Beach City)_

It didn't take Pearl long to clean up the mess in the kitchen, plus Garnet was waiting for her on top of the portal, so she didn't have time to lose.

Today they were going to visit the diamonds. Cleaning helped her with her nervousness.

"Pearl, we don't have all day," Fusion reminded her patiently. She didn't want to go either, but it was for Steven's good.

"Yes. Of course. You're right, Garnet" the pale gem sighed, before putting away her cleaning supplies. Better to get this over with as soon as possible.

They both immediately traveled to Homeworld, appearing in front of the gigantic thrones. The diamonds were nowhere to be seen.

"Well, here we are. How do we do this, Garnet?" Pearl asked, her hands entwining between them. She still didn't like the place, tho this was her first home.

"We have to find the Diamonds. Or the pearls. They will know where to find the Diamonds" replied the fusion calmly, noticing the room full of other gems.

"Right, come on then!" exclaimed the other nervously. The fusion followed her, preferring to keep quiet. Some things never really change, do they?

They had been walking from hall to hall for at least half an hour trying to find someone who could help them before finding that someone. 

"Blue Pearl..." Pearl whispered. The last time they saw each other, not counting what happened two years ago, was shortly after the war began.

The blue pearl seemed to have a good hearing, because she turned in their direction, her hands clasped as they usually are. She tilted her head slightly, before speaking.

"Blue Diamond is busy with a meeting with Yellow Diamond" she said, intuiting in part the reason why two of the members of the Crystal Gems were present. 

"Ah...! Yeah? T-then we'll go talk to White Diamond" replied Pearl nervously. 

"Wait" Garnet looked closely at Blue Pearl "Maybe you can help us" she finally decided. What could go wrong? 

"Me?" she said softly. 

"Garnet?" Pearl questioned her friend.

"I'm curious. I've heard of a very interesting story about the first Era" she lied easily "and I would like to know more about it"

A few seconds passed, before Blue Pearl decided to give them an answer. By way of following them, because all she did was walk in another direction. The palest gem had her doubts, but trusted her friend's judgment. They spent some time going through the corridors, before reaching their objective. Pearl gasped, immediately recognizing the place. The Great Library about Gems and their History. She believed her entry had been forbidden before she was created. She must have said that outloud, because Blue Pearl replied with a:

"It was reopened recently. It has been several millennia since I was last here..." her dreamy gaze under her bangs was positioned over the other Pearl "Something you never could" Pearl felt irritation bloom inside her. She knew she was teasing her, even if neither her tone of voice, nor her words, showed it.

"Right. That's why I'm here" she admitted with difficulty. The hand on her back made her feel better. At least she had someone's support "Come on, Garnet"

* * *

In Homeworld, things like night and day didn't exist. There was always light, albeit artificial. The library that Pearl and Garnet were in was no different from the rest of the planet. It was huge, cold, and empty, apart from the few gems, and many, many files. All in the form of a somewhat old and difficult to read writings - more by the method of recording such information than by the language itself. Time didn't seem to pass. 

"We've been here for many hours, I think, Garnet. And we haven't found anything! Are you sure this is the right place? It would be quicker to ask the diamonds." Pearl kept complaining. If she was on Earth, she would have been excited about this research. But she was too uncomfortable. 

"No. This is the place. Here we will find our answers. If at some point the Diamonds give us information, we can contrast it with what we find here."

"But the Diamonds were the ones who created this place. They are the ones who have lived the history of the gems since the beginning. Or at least White did." the last thing was mumbled, a little unsure. 

"Mmm"

The two kept silent, still searching through the sea of information, their patience wearing thin.

"Aha! Here! I found it!" Pearl exclaimed with a shout of joy. At last! "Let me see..."

The pale gem began to read aloud:

> **"Entry XXXXX - 6**
> 
> **This writing is a testimony of the times. ERA 0.**
> 
> **Thousands of years ago, the Guardians were created, formed by the great authority, White Diamond. The Great Creator, that's what they called her in those days.**
> 
> **This was an opportunity, a new community, created from the power of The Great Creator. Our Queen, in her benevolence, gave each gem created from her light her own gems, and thus create great cities and discovered more worlds. A whole colony. The First of many others.**
> 
> **Tourmaline. Tanzanite. Moissanite. These were the three great Guardians. The first gems created by The Great Star. Powerful as they were, they weren't perfect. They made mistakes, being punished by The Great Creator, turned into permanent statues to maintain their eternal vigilance over the entrances of each new world. What did their 'daughters' do to receive such a destiny, you ask? Breaking the only law that existed during the Era 0: The separation of two Gem Mates.**
> 
> **Shortly after another law was created: Vindicta.**
> 
> **[ Gem Mates are gems that are made to be together forever. Made to be understood. Made to never feel alone. Their bodies of light, their music, everything in them is in sync. Much more than a fusion could ever be. They call it: The Final Union. If for some reason a GemMate is destroyed or is too far from its half, its lights will fade, agonisingly slowly. Some take longer, others turn off suddenly. There are records of these events in entry XXXXVI - 19 ]**
> 
> **Tourmaline was jealous of the closeness between Tanzanite and Moissanite, her sisters. They were both Gemmates, so it wasn't a surprise. But, as the story goes, Tourmaline was madly 'in love' - that's what she called it, that feeling - Painful but the most wonderful thing she had ever felt.**
> 
> **One day, she saw them together sharing their light. Fusion. That moment of intimacy was what made her act impulsively, pulling out her sledgehammer - a weapon that was created to protect, not to destroy - and take down one of her sisters. Tanzanite. When the Guardian came back to herself, The Great Creator was present. Moissanite, hurt by the loss, asked for one last wish to her Queen, before she herself ceased to exist. Their wish was granted with the idea that they would give up, or lose the will to commit such a crime. Such was her mistake ...**
> 
> **The fighting was fierce and devastating. All the gems present were watching from a distance, shouting, asking for the tragedy to stop. They had never seen anything so devastating as the fight and separation of their Guardians. They asked for mercy. White Diamond granted their wish. She had had enough.**
> 
> **"For having broken the universal law, for separating what should never have been separated, and for the use of the Vindicta, I condemn you to an eternity as statues" said this, the Great Authority threw a powerful light, turning their companions in what today are known as statues, objects of admiration; and soon after, historic art walls were created to never forget what happened.**
> 
> **Some time later, perhaps due to the loss of her daughters, The Queen created two more gems. Blue and Yellow Diamond. The New Authority. Welcome to Era 1.**
> 
> **End of Entry**
> 
> **White Sapphire, the Queen's Clairvoyant "**

That was all. It was not the only entry on this same topic, but the first of many others. Apparently they were going to spend a lot more time in the Great Library about Gems and their History than they thought.

They both looked at each other with a triumphant smile. At least now they had knew where to start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of my entry? I have my own version of the Gems history, something that will be part of my Fic.  
> It will not be 100% well done, sure, but I hope you find it interesting, and you like it~ xP


	6. White Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet and calming day between Steven, Spinel and Amethyst.
> 
> Changes are not always for the better, but sometimes they are also necessary to grow. In the same way, not all lies are bad, as some are small and are told so as not to harm your loved ones, or to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The title "White Lies" has no relation with White, in case you were wondering xD) 
> 
> \- And, in case someone needs a reminder of the previous chapters but does not want to read them again, here I left a quick summary:
> 
> Steven has been starting to feel different, emotions that don't belong to him. At the same time, a shabby pink gem, Spinel, appears on Homeworld.  
> The Diamonds call Steven to introduce her and so he can help her. Meanwhile, the crystal gems and Greg were preparing a welcome party for the new gem. Steven is not happy with Pearl.  
> Garnet's future vision is affected by the lack of information, so she and Pearl go to Homeworld to find out what is causing so much trouble for Steven. Steven, Spinel, and Amethyst meet Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth, and the rest of Beach City on a tour.  
> Garnet and Pearl discover about the Gemmates and part of the history of the Gems.
> 
> END of SUMMARY ;3
> 
> (sorry for any mistakes ^w^')

_(Homeworld)_

"I think that's all" said Pearl, after putting one of the records back in place with a tired sigh but proud with herself for finding all that information. There was lot of gem's History she didn't know about. Garnet nodded, relieved. She is not the studious type, but she would do anything for love. But... 

"Pearl, we're late" she warned her. Somewhat confused, Pearl looked at her friend for a few seconds before understanding what she was referring to, then she stood up with a yell, her hands going to her head.

"Sshhhhhh!" A green gem shushed her. 

"Sorry...!" Pearl said in a loud whisper, getting a reproachful look from said gem. Pearl ignored it, already halfway to the entrance/exit of The Great Library, Garnet behind her.

* * *

_(Beach City House)_

Steven was sitting in the coach _patiently_ waiting for Pearl and Garnet's arrival, Amethyst by his side. Spinel was nowhere to be found. The black-haired boy was moving one of his legs. Up and down, up and down. 

"Where are they?" he muttered. Amethyst looked at him, concerned. She didn't expect them to take so long. Has something happened? The purple gem crossed her arms over her gem, feeling Steven's annoyance spreading over her too. She had done her job, it's not her fault if They decided to waste their time. She didn't want to be a part of whatever would happen at their arrival. Steven grunted, getting up. Amethyst looked at him again. It was dark outside. It was past one in the morning.

"And Spinel?" Amethyst asked despite already knowing the answer. She just wanted to lighten the mood and distract her friend.

"In the bathroom" growled Steven. In fact, she had been there for quite some time... What is she doing?

Then they heard the portal activating. They both turned their attention to the stairs, knowing Pearl and Garnet were going to appear there. And they were right as not even one minute later both gems went down the stairs in a hurried pace, their urgency evident.

"Where were you?" Steven asked, trying to calm down. Surely they have a good reason to disappear for hours without even leaving a note, or a warning, don't they? Steven felt the anxiety start to take hold of him.

The pale gem didn't know how to explain what they discovered. Actually, it wasn't much despite how much they were reading. Which was a downside because now it felt like they had been wasting their time.

"Pearl?" Called the hybrid, noticing that there was something they were not telling him. His patience was running out.

"We found out what you have" Garnet said impulsively to help Pearl. 

"What...?" he was surprised. That was good, wasn't it? Pearl was the one who responded this time though she seemed affected by something, her gaze going to the fusion from time to time, Steven noted. 

"They call it Gem Mates. Gem Mates are like two very close gems, with a good connection/compatibility. The fact that you can feel other people's feelings is a great indicator. But, there is also a mark on the gem. Sometimes you can even share dreams or memories, the Gem Mates can't be separated for long, and if they're hurt the other half can feel it too.

"Gem Mates..." whispered more calmly the hybrid. At least he now had an answer "And who is the other gem I'm connected to?"

"We don't know... Oh, and we also found something else-"

"Some old friends" Garnet interrupted. Pearl looked at her in surprise, before looking back at Steven with a forced smile.

"That's right. That's why we've taken so long. Sorry, Steven," she apologized.

Amethyst watched them suspiciously.

Everyone turned around as they heard the bathroom door open, revealing a pink gem. Except... this time she looked different.

"Spinel? Is it really you?" the hybrid asked in astonishment. The pink gem shyly nodded "Wow! You look... different. What are these marks on your cheeks?" The boy approached her trying to touch one of her cheeks but Spinel stepped away, her nervous gaze on the crystal gems, waiting for their reaction.

"Girl, you look great" Amethyst praised, encouraging the other gem.

"Uh... Yeah, you look great Spinel" Pearl replied awkwardly "Aren't this clothes very similar to Steven's?"

Steven looked at Spinel waiting for her explanation. Looking closely, the boy noticed that Pearl was right, the clothes did look like his, except for the jacket and the colors. The heart-shaped gem looked at the fusion trying to figure out what was she thinking before giving an explanation. She could not read her closed expression. Swallowing, something she knew she didn't need to do, she opened her mouth and said, 

"I thought that way I would be more accepted by the humans. They... have been watching me weirdly and I felt uncomfortable. Did I do something wrong?" she was in a hurry to explain herself. She looked at Steven, expecting a negative response. Seeing that hopeful look, Steven lied.

"Don't worry. If that makes you feel better, then there is no problem. Besides, it looks great on you! I'm sure everyone will like your new look" He smiled encouragingly.

"Heh, thanks Steven" she smiled back, feeling a strange burning in her cheeks. She averted her gaze a bit hoping the others wouldn't see it.

Pearl caught their attention with a cough, thinking that this was a good time to talk about a topic that had thinking about for some time now. There are so many questions she wanted to ask her... And no doubt the others will want to know too. But first, Pearl pointed to the sofa for everyone to take a seat.

"We need to talk, Spinel" they all looked at her, making her nervous again. Pearl softened her gaze "Could you tell us what happened to you? I mean, we already know that Pink... that She left you in the Garden. But surely there was a reason you had stayed there for so long."

Everyone eagerly awaited for her answer. With her bare hands -Spinel already missed her gloves- she squeezed the edges of her new shirt. She made a face. Then she emptied her gaze, determined.

"Well... If you mean that She ordered me to stay, I'm sorry to disappoint you but that's not true. I stayed of my own free will. She... said we were going to play a game" the pink gem looked to the side, remembering " ** _Here in the garden_** " she started...

_**Let's play a game** _

_**I'll show you how it's done** _

_**Here in the Garden** _

_**Stand very still** _

_**This'll be so much fun** _

_**And then she smiled** _

_**That's what I'm after** _

_**A smile in her eyes** _

_**The sound of her laughter** _

_**Happy to listen** _

_**Happy to play** _

_**Happily watching her drift** _

_**Happily waiting** _

_**All on my own** _

_**Under the endless sky** _

_**Counting the seconds** _

_**Standing alone** _

_**As thousands of years go by** _

Spinel could not continue, feeling her tears go down uncontrollably, and a strange lump in her throat formed. She tried to stifle her crying by covering her mouth with her hands. She felt that reliving that moment was breaking her inside. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She didn't feel like singing and telling her story. That they already knew was enough, right? Then warm arms, and then another pair, and another, and yet another, surrounded her making the warmth she felt earlier more present and physical. Spinel felt safe.

"It's okay if you want to cry"

"Steven is right" Pearl commented "Let it all go. You don't have to tell us more if it's hurting you"

"But if you ever have the need to talk to one of us, you can" reassured Garnet. 

"Don't forget it, okay?" said Amethyst, with tears at the corner of her eyes.

The heart-shaped gem was feeling so happy at that moment, surrounded by what looked like her new friends. But she still felt so hurt, like she didn't deserve that affection. Were they just feeling sorry for her, or were they being honest? Will they accept her even if she starts acting like her old self again? What is she supposed to do now? She didn't want to lose them. She wanted to have this, the same thing they had while she was waiting by herself.

_And I know this is very selfish of me, but... I'm not the only selfish one in this story, am I Pink?_

_(POVSteven, night time)_

I can't sleep. It doesn't matter how many times I try, or how many sheep I count, or if I think about that time Pearl told one of her dreams; I feel too full of energy. I can practically feel my body vibrate from what? I don't know. I'm lost. Lost since these alien sensations appeared -heh, pun intended- Since I met Spinel. I want to help her, I swear I do, but I don't want to fix another one of Mom's problems.

I sighed.

I can't help but think it's not fair. I'm not her, so why does it have to be me? Why do I feel like I have to help everyone? If I don't, then what good am I? And Spinel... Poor gem. Alone for so long. Thousands of years... How many, exactly? Does it even matter?

I turned again, the bed creaking a little under the weight of my body. And the extra weight by my side. I managed to put Spinel to sleep, ironic as it may sound. At least she seems calmer, her dreams peaceful. Mine wouldn't be, for sure, if I managed to sleep. Taking a closer look at her face, I noticed a certain tiredness in her, even while she's sleeping. This reminds me of that time the gems were so tired of nonstop searching for Malachite that I invited them to a sleepover with me. Now that I think about it, that was also the night that Pearl told me about her dream. I laughed silently. Those were good times. I couldn't help but smile sadly. Those were good times, despite all the trouble the gems caused me.

I closed my eyes, the memories of that time dancing in my mind. Little by little I felt the dream sinking me deeper into the darkness, its claws like bars imprisoning me. Finally I can rest from reality...

_(Hours later... End Steven's point of view)_

Spinel opened her eyes, feeling the darkness gripping her, suffocating. She could still feel the roots and the thorns surrounding her legs, tightening. They weren't going to let her go, not this time. She jumped off the bed, ending up near the window. The moonlight illuminated her terrified face. The noise suddenly woke Steven up. Half the sheet ended up on the floor, pointing the culprit.

"Spinel?" the black-haired man called sleepily. Eyes still wide, Spinel stood up immediately, guilt eating her up inside.

"Sorry for waking you up. I'll... I'll go downstairs, where I won't bother anyone" she quickly said, before running off, her flip-flops making a particular squeaky sound.

"What happened...?" still sleepy and without thinking much about it, Steven fell asleep again.

It was a couple of hours later that the hybrid finally managed to wake up, this time more aware of his surroundings. Of the birds singing outside, the sunlight illuminating his room, and about what happened hours before. Now it was his turn to feel guilty. Steven was soon changing his clothes and heading down the stairs, expecting to find a devastated Spinel.

Apparently he didn't need to worry...

"You got it!" exclaimed the purple gem. There was a pile of playing cards on the table.

"Hey Amethyst" he greeted "Spinel" he smiled at her, trying to show how sorry he was for leaving her alone after that sudden awakening "Everything's okay?"

"Swell" said a very shy Spinel. What happened last night was still bothering her but she didn't want to be seen as a weak and needy gem. Not like before.

"We are playing Uno. Want to join us?" Amethyst showed him some cards. 

"I'd like to, but I think I have to eat something first. I didn't eat anything yesterday, apart from breakfast" he apologized.

"Too bad. Well, you're lucky Pearl thought of that before. You have some cereal prepared in the kitchen. Freshly made!" she exclaimed that last part, noticing that Steven was no longer present. Seconds later, said boy appeared in front of the two gems again with a bowl of cereal.

"And the others? Don't tell me they left you alone" he said teasingly, knowing Amethyst.

"Hey!" she complained jokingly "I'll let you know I'm very responsible~"

"I don't doubt it, Amethyst" he smirked at her "And you, Spinel? We haven't been able to talk much these last few days. Is there something in particular you would like to do today? Something that caught your attention?"

"Not really..." she answered thoughtfully "Well, there is something" Steven looked at her expectantly "I would like to try what you have in there" she said, pointing with her gaze to the bowl "And what you ate the other day. That round thingy"

"Ahh, those were donuts. You want to try food. No problem. Just wait for me to prepare it for you" he announced in a good mood. Spinel watched him go to the kitchen again, remembering her shameful experience in that place, reddening her cheeks. Amethyst chuckled, knowing what she was thinking about.

"You know, you could ask him to teach you how to cook. Steven is good at it" exclaimed the purple gem, feeling excited to see her new friend trying to cook again. If it ends the way it did last time, it was going to be a lot of fun. And maybe all this tension will disappear once and for all. Where were Pearl and Garnet, this time? She always ends up alone...

"I don't know... I don't think Steven will want to" replied the heart-shaped gem.

"What is it that I won't want to do?" He asked, suddenly appearing at their side. Spinel let out a skeak, not expecting it.

"I-I-I just..." she stuttered. Ahhh! Why can't I talk like a normal gem!? she screamed internally, frustrated with herself.

"Spinel wanted to ask you-" Amethyst started, but the pigtail gem covered her mouth with her hands, too mortified and not wanting to repeat the disaster from before. Even if it made the hybrid laugh that way.

"Nothing at all"

"Mmm ok. Whatever you say" he grinned at them, amused by their reactions "Anyway, here you go. You have to use the spoon, like this" He demonstrated with his own spoon and bowl of cereal. Spinel soon followed suit and moaned at the sweet taste that filled her mouth.

"This is amazing! Is all food like this?" She asked with a twinkle in her magenta eyes. Steven laughed, delighted by her reaction.

"No, not all food is that sweet. There are different flavors: sour, salty, bitter... There are mixtures and everything. If you want, you can try them every time I eat too" More than anything, Steven wanted to see how the gem would react, remembering his time with Peridot. Yeah... That was fun, but it didn't end so well. The green gem didn't even eat anything again, after that. He hopes this time will be different. 

"They haven't come back yet..." said the black-haired man, an hour later. The two of them were teaching Spinel how to use the TV.

"Why do you care? It's their loss. We are having a great time without them" commented, not without resentment, the purple gem "Right, Spinel?"

"Uh?" the pink gem blinked, her attention still on the screen in front of her "Oh yeah. Right. Lots of fun" she finally said when she felt an elbow nudging her. 

"See?"

Steven sighed, not wanting to spoil that day with his worries. He wasn't even sure why he cared so much. Was he being too controlling? But after coming back from Homeworld, all he wanted to do was to spend more time with his family... His attention quickly went to the pocket of his jacket, which was lying on a chair. He was sure he had heard something... The teenager walked over and took his cell phone.

There were 3 messages, all from the same person.

~

 **C:** "Steven, you won't believe what happened on our first day! Sorry I didn't write to you earlier. I've been too busy."

 **C:** "Steven? Are you online? Is it still night time in there? If so, you don't need to answer me"

 **S:** "Hey Connie. Don't worry, it's daylight. How are you feeling? :)"

 **C:** "Steven! (: I feel very good, excited. How about you? I hope you were not attacked by any gem while I was away (just kidding, but if it really happened, tell me immediately!)"

 **S:** "Haha No, no one has attacked me. But a new gem has appeared. Her name's Spinel. Do you want me to take a picture of her so you can see how she looks?"

 **S:** "Oh, and I'm fine too. Amethyst is here. She says hi!"

 **C:** "Oh, say hi from me! And yes, I would like to see a picture of her. But only if she wants it too"

~

"Hey Spinel, would you like to take a picture of us?" The pink gem, which was curiously examining a console controller, looked at Steven. Then she cocked her head, not quite sure what the teenager was referring to. Aww, she looks adorable doing that, the raven thought tenderly. "A photo is just a screenshot. Look, let me show you" he approached her, sitting down next to her. Amethyst stood on the other side of Spinel "Now, you have to look at the camera and smile" They all smiled, pulling a little closer to fit on the screen. A quick flash appeared, momentarily blinding Spinel. When she opened her eyes again, she found the image of herself -Steven next to her, and on her other side Amethyst- right in front of her. All happy and smiling. At that moment, Spinel felt the need to keep the image for herself forever. "Cool right?"

"Cool" she repeated with a small smile, adding a new word to her vocabulary.

~

 **S:** - _image sent_ \- "Spinel is the one in the middle"

 **C:** "It's easy to see. She's the only one I have yet to meet xD She looks happy. You all look happy. And Garnet and Pearl? Are they not with you?"

 **S:** "I have no idea... and I don't care either"

 **C:** "I don't believe you. You are surely very worried about them"

 **S:** "Maybe... But they are responsible. They don't need me to be so overprotective."

 **C:** "I guess you're right. I have to go now. Can we talk later?"

 **S:** "Sure! We'll talk later :)"

~

Steven turned his attention to the other two gems, who got bored of waiting for Steven's full attention and started playing a game. "Can I join you, girls?" He asked with a smile, a little more cheerful now. He was no longer bothered by the lack of presence of two... three of his relatives.

"Only if Spinel manages to beat me this turn" Amethyst replied with her own mischievous smile.

"And I plan to beat you! After all, games are my specialty" Spinel said confidently, although some traces of sadness in her tone could be noticed.


	7. Eternal Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Garnet finally talk with the Diamonds. It doesn't go as expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens at the same time as the previous chapter. At last there will be answers... Right?

That same morning, while Steven was still sleeping with Spinel and Amethyst was in her own room, the fusion and the pearl decided to visit Homeworld again. More than anything, it was to finally speak with the Diamond Authority, and thus contrast the information they obtained from the last time. Their first visit was interesting but not enough for them. Helping Steven, that was their priority. And the only way to achieve it is by talking to the same gems they were so afraid of -no matter how much they deny it-.

Today the palace seemed to be busier. Looking around, you could see gems of all colors and of all shapes walking from one place to another, some talking, others in silence, but all animated. Pearl, uncomfortable and not used to such a large and varied group in this place, moved closer to Garnet and hugged her arm.

"Pearl, calm down. No one is going to attack us."

"Easy for you to say. You can see what's going to happen with your future vision, but all I see is chaos and a mess. Years ago this would have been more than enough to piss off the Diamonds" she hissed, and then she shook her head "It still amazes me how much everything has changed..."

"All thanks to Steven" Garnet smiled softly, feeling pride wash over her. That made Pearl smile too. Her son had grown a lot, and she couldn't be happier for him. Then she sighed.

"But that thing about Gem Mates is something unexpected. I'm afraid how it might affect Steven. Spinel too" the pale gem paused, watching some amethysts shout happily among themselves, drawing the attention of other gems "Do you think she has anything to do with all this?"

"I don't know. I... I can't see much since Steven came back. Things have changed, and I can't even know what's going to happen anymore" explained the fusion. She was worried, but she also knew that they couldn't depend on her future vision. They had to trust Steven and whatever decisions he'll make from now on.

"I think we've arrived..." Pearl announced. Her hands on the fusion's arm dropped and she approached the white doors of White Diamond's room. At least some things don't changed. Pearl knocked on the door, deciding that this was better than entering without announcing their presence.

"Come in" came the voice, the doors opening and giving way to White's chamber. Said Diamond was in a yoga pose of sorts, somewhat tense. The giant opened her eyes, without changing her position. "Ah, the crystal gems. What about Steven and the amethyst?"

"They're at home," said Pearl with irritation. Garnet touch Pearl's shoulder, then took a few steps closer to the large diamond.

"We came here to talk about him, actually. We've been... investigating, and we suspect that Steven is infected by Gem Mates." Hearing those words, the doors to that room slammed shut, blocking the only exit there was and surprising the other two gems. Meanwhile, White was looking at them with a seriousness not very common in her.

"Where did you hear that term? And what makes you think Steven might have it?"

"In The Great Library on Gems and Their History," Pearl explained with some reluctance. Then she looked at her with a hard and firm gaze "We know about Tourmaline, Tanzanite and Moissanite. We know what happened to them."

"You" she stopped suddenly. White turned around, her shoulders shaking slightly. Then she spoke, without turning around, in a solemn voice "Steven is not affected by anything. Gem Mates is not a vulgar disease or a virus. It is... a part of the history of the gems that was lost after what happened with Tourmaline, Tanzanite and Moissanite. They weren't... They weren't to blame. I should have stopped this from appearing long before. I never thought..." this time she turned around, looking directly at Pearl and Garnet "Did you say Steven could have a Gem Mate?"

"He's... he's been feeling strange."

"As if he could feel someone else's emotions inside him, correct?" she lowered her gaze, almost sadly "Sounds right"

"What else can you tell us about that? How can we help Steven?" Garnet finally asked.

"Nothing" was White's decisive answer. "You cannot help him because nothing can be done. He will have to live with it. And above all, in no case let anything happen to his other half"

"His other half? And what will happen to him if something happens to his other half?" Pearl asked, dreading the answer. She was sure she read about it before... 

"Little by little, very slowly, he will cease to exist. He will disintegrate until there is only an empty shell of who he was before, although who knows, since he is half organic" the diamond replied with an absent look. Her white pupils fixed on the crystal gems, still lost "You already have your answer. You can go now" The great doors opened, and as if something were moving them. Pearl and Garnet left, dumbfounded.

* * *

"Blue Diamond?"

"Oh, Steven's friends. Welcome" the blue gem invited them, finding herself alone at that moment, and surrounded by what appear to be many empty bubbles "Excuse the mess. I was... cleaning" With that said, she turned her attention to Pearl and Garnet, curious "Why have you come? I know you don't like Homeworld, and you don't like us" she was referring to all the diamonds "Is everything okay with Steven?"

"Steven is fine. But we wanted to know what can you tell us about the GemMates." And just like the other time, Blue acted affected upon hearing those words, turning away from them with an expression of anguish.

"How...?"

"Steven. We have been investigating, and we believe that Steven has a GemMate" announced Pearl, feeling some panic inside her when she saw another diamond react negatively. All the things she's read about this topic couldn't possibly be the reason, right? It seemed as if it was affecting them more than it should. Or maybe I'm being insensitive, Pearl thought with some pity. 

"Out" Blue ordered, not wanting to talk about it. It has to been a joke, right? Steven couldn't...

"Running from the truth is not going to make it all go away" was the last thing Garnet said before they both left, leaving Blue alone, still affected by their words. Specifically the last sentence because she knew more than anyone that she could not run. Not forever anyway. 

* * *

"My Diamond, Pink Diamond's Pearl and the Fusion" announced Yellow Pearl, leaving shortly after, knowing that this must be something personal and too important for two of the members of the Crystal Gems to be there.

"Steven is not here" was not a question "What do you want?" she folded her arms, beside her a screen with indecipherable writing.

"We wanted to talk about the GemMates" Pearl began.

"Out" she did not give them time to say more than that.

"Excuse me!?" exclaimed the pale gem in frustration "This is enough. Obviously you know something about this and you don't want to tell us. We have talked to White and Blue first. Why do you react like this?"

"A pearl like you... of course you don't know anything"

"We know about Tourmaline, Tanzanite and Moissanite," she countered.

"Like I said, you know nothing"

"Then tell us what you know in order for us to understand" Garnet asked quietly. Perhaps they would have better luck with Yellow if they were more patient and rational.

"If I tell you, will you go away?" They both looked at each other, then looked at Yellow and nodded in unison. The yellow diamond snorted, but sat down in her seat and began to narrate. "This started shortly after our creation"

"Our... You mean, all the Diamonds?"

"Not exactly, and don't interrupt me again or I'm not going to tell you anything more" that closed Pearl's mouth, who was going to ask something else. "As I was saying. When we were created we knew everything we had to do. Create more gems, colonize, collect and store all the information we obtain. And that we did. We followed the protocol. We created guardians to protect us, workers to build what you see around you and intellectuals so that they could archive everything that happened and what we learned. Then we created even more types of gems, until we couldn't find anymore jobs for more gems of different types. We just needed more soldiers to facilitate the process of colonization and expand our empire"

Pearl made as if to interrupt, but Garnet stopped her with a simple glance. Yellow continued as if nothing happened.

"During that time, we realized that there were gems that had a special connection with some of their... partners. And although at first we thought it would be a mere distraction and an easy weakness to exploit, we noticed that these gems obtained certain advantages. At least, that was the case until that the misfortune of The Fall"

The Fall? Pearl thought with some disbelief when she heard that title, knowing what she meant by that. 

"Tourmaline, Tanzanite and Moissanite. The last two were created with the mark of destiny" her gaze became wishful "Tourmaline was not happy about the close proximity between Tanzanite and Moissanite. She shattered Tanzanite -Fusions were allowed back then- the diamond explained in between, as if saying, see? That was the reason Tourmaline really attacked "Moissanite wanted to shatter her old friend as retaliation. Everyone knew what happens when you lose your gem mate. Something similar happened with the first gems created with the mark of destiny. But that was not accidental. Not like this time. White had to punish them with the Vindicta. After that, me and Blue were created. Era 0 had ended with a misfortune but it began with a new opportunity. And the other gems created with the Mark were either destroyed, or... Well, surely you have an idea" she said that last part bitterly. She was not proud of those times. It was a mess back then, but also the stronger their empire had been. 

"Thank you" Garnet got up, gesturing for Pearl to do the same.

"Uh... No need, I think" Yellow answered uncomfortably.

* * *

It was too late again, so late that neither of them expected to find Steven awake. Nor Spinel or Amethyst. That is why, when they heard music and voices in the background, they were so surprised that for long minutes they did not move from where they were standing, and shrouded in darkness.

"What do we...?" Pearl began with her hands clasped. Garnet shook her head. 

"Let them have their fun, while they still can"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload two chapters in a row because I did not want to make my readers suffer more for not having written anything in such a long time. So HERE YOU HAVE CHAPTERS 5 and 6! \: D / (and sorry for any mistakes I've made :'3)
> 
> Things will get better;)


End file.
